freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Freezing's future occupation
Hmm... yes it seems the forums hasn't been used since creation. Well then my dear contributing friends allow me to do the honours. I'll start off with a simple (basic) "on-topic" post which you could find at nearly every anime/manga related wikia. What is your opinion about "future" events which will happen in Freezing? I'll go first: My guess (or which I hope for) is for a Male... yes MALE Pandora to make his appearance! Wouldn't that be great? Damn I must confess that I've already thought him through and how he would fit into the story... Hmm I'm starting to get symptoms of extreme-fan boy-fever. Aka: E.F.F. Ahh well one can not have it all now can one? Also! Something I defiantly want to see is a "Baptism" ceremony (since we haven't seen one yet). Of course you will instantly think about Kazuya/Satella, a comb. which will defiantly be interesting. I'm sure if they would "preform", that a special event will go down... I mean c'mon Aoi Kazuha's hero stigma, mixed with Aoi Kazuya's Stigmatic body (not to mention sibling bond *wink* *wink*) who wouldn't see that coming? Of course there is the matter concerning Rana to... If... and then IF! Kazuya were to partner up with her (baptism) I'm certain that "certain" event will also happen... Stigmatic body, combined with Maria-type stigmata which resonate with everything Kazuya does when he goes around Freezn' stuff... Yeah defiantly worth A "event". So that being said what's your opinion? I... I am the King!Talk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- A male Pandora sure would be surprising and out of the blue. If that really happens, I at least hope Dall-young Lim doesnt put one of those genders-benders in this Anime/Manga, cause in my point of view that Sh*t would totally ruin the series! My opinion about the future? honestly, this countries alliance under genetics monopoly is just asking for a rebellious secret society to attack (one that doesn't show his face in his attacks). I'm also hoping for deep and interesting story behind the Nova's attacks (like where did the Nova come from and why). El Krickettalk 21:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think they'll get to the point when it comes to the NOVA in due time, I mean, they can't just go on the continuum defence. I'd say "offence is the best, defence", and when they do, they'll be bound to find interesting stuff. I'd reckon the newly formed Team 13 will do sufficient. As for terrorist-secret-society's, that plotline is old and used to much (Avatar: Legend of Korra). I... I am the King!Talk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- I would really like to see a NOVA that is almost human but a heck of a lot stronger. (Kinda like the Espada in bleach) Could you imagine a character like Grimmjow or Ulquiorra? That would be Epic! Also I want to know more about Kazuya's abilities. With that Stigma Body it would be nice to see some new abilities (such as that awesome beam the NOVA can fire) or maybe an ability like Hollowfication from bleach but more NOVA like. :I may be THE Grimmjow, but I would rather see Dall-Young refrain from "copy-pasting" Tite Kubo's' work, this to keep Freezing authentic and original. Although the idea of a 'OP' human-sized Nova does sound intriguing and has plagued my mind since to. I... I am the King!Talk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ----